rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Al Kharid
This thread is here to document the history of Al Kharid in roleplay. Emperor Zenthos Daemor * (Please Add Events Here.) Dalkal Stord * Dalkal Stord receives Al Kharid from Emperor Zenthos Daemor of Camelot. * Some Genics, like Pidog Genic and Holly Genic's branch of the family, move there. Emir Path O. Genic * Dalkal Stord is murdered, leaving Al Kharid to the Genic Family. * More to come. Emperor Joseph Adalhard *Path, of the Genics' became good friends with Emperor Joseph Adalhard. Upon his mysterious disappearance he left him all of his land. This included Al-Kharid and Pollnivneach. *He set up regents who controlled the land until he gave it away to secure his boarders in Asgarnia. King Kharo Kharis *After the Sarimian Empire pulls out of their desert lands, a local nobleman/guard named Kharo Kharis takes the throne to run the Kingdom of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach before it would go into anarchy. *Not many things significant happened, besides King Kharo meeting The Forgotten Prince, Aeron Genic, son of former Emir Path O. Genic, and archaelogists studying artifacts in the throne room. *Praetor Henrik of the Vigilis Cruor breeches the palace and kills King Kharo, taking Pollnivneach for the Cruor and negotiating giving Al Kharid to Lumbridge. Dominus Bruce Clough *Nothing truely interesting happened, pretty much five seconds after Henrik killed Kharo, Bruce handed Al-Kharid over to Lumbridge to form an alliance. Eyvind *Please add events here. Emir Corvus Cross *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and Corvus hands leadership over to his relative, Ulrich. Duke Ulrich Cross *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and Ulrich hands leadership over to his relative, Emma. Duchess Emma Bloikon *Please add events here. King Filis Aerendyl & Queen Emma M. Aerendyl *Please add events here. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *After saving Queen Emma from the threat of a murderer in Al-Kharid palace, he took her to the dreaded Gonzo Realm. After ages of pressuring her to give him the capital, she finally gave in, giving Aztarwyn the city he needed to kick up the Empire. *Aztarwyn's men secured the city awhile after, in a fight that would mark a place in Das Kaiserreich history. The army displayed an impressive dominant assualt in the night-time, which started with the flares in the sky, cannons going off, archers sniping border patrol, and the overall battle within the city. Very few losses occured, and a few homes were burnt, as well as a bit of damage to the Palace and the Duel Arena. *After the invasion, citizens came out to see the new regime. Very few citizens died in the attack, though the soldiers treated them with respect. Repairs to the homes, Duel Arena, and the Palace went underway the next day. *Laws from das Kaiserreich were established in Al-Kharid *Al-Kharid gained it's own regiment to protect it. *Revenue from Al-Kharid funds the Kaiserreich more, the people are overall happy with the money coming in and their protection. *It is announced that a visit from a member of the royal family is expected to Al-Kharid. *The reign of Aztarwyn in Al-Kharid wasn't very interesting, though it was peaceful. *Al-Kharid was used as a launch-point for das Kaiserreich. *Al-Kharid was sold off for Brimhaven and a fair amount of gold to the Ryders. *Zackary Gonzo did visit Al-Kharid twice during all this, but the visits were short. Jason Ryder *Please contribute history here. Emir Arhus Kahir *The Ryders, pushed from Al Kharid by internal pressures, hand over Al Kharid to the Order of the Equilibrium. *Margrave Isaac Alvaro of the Equilibrium crowns Arhus Kahir, his new Knight Commander, as Emir. *Emir Arhus is introduced to Kesare, a potential candidate for his wife. *Arhus makes a decree confiscating the Avery Enterprises owned mines in order to protect the economic and resource security of Al Kharid. King Alakeir Hawke *King Alakeir creates his own personal elite assassin unit; publically known he was sending them to Falador to kill King Michael. *He made mages move a citadel above Al Kharid to provide shade. *He created a water pipe system from Port Sarim to the middle and the corners of the desert. Emir Urie Jakkan *For diplomatic and financial reasons, Urie becomes engaged to a local elder's daughter. *A fugitive, in the middle of a family dispute, seeks sanctuary in Al Kharid. *Urie's adviser, Issar Ankar, executes a Burthorpian. In order to keep peace, Urie personally cuts off his hand. Issar soon leaves Al Kharid. *A man called Zaovyr Es'ir comes to the Palace. His surname being one of Urie's troubled past, it unsettles him, but he gives him the role of Grand Vizier regardless. *Urie meets with a diplomat from the Renderran Isles, and begins an alliance with them. *The Emir refuses to help the Coalition against the Dragonkin Worshippers. *The fugitive, Seth Detryke, is promoted to an adviser. *Burthorpe responds to a letter sent by Emir Urie, and an alliance begins. *Talbot, another man related to Urie's dark secrets, arrives in Al Kharid. *Urie orders Zaovyr to keep an eye on Talbot. *Talbot is murdered by Zaovyr, and the Emir is given his head. The Emir begins to question his actions and belonging. *Urie travels to Yanille and meets with Duke Darius. They organise another alliance. *Feeling awful, Urie leaves Al Kharid, placing Grand Vizier Zaovyr Es'ir in charge. Emir Zaovyr Es'ir *Little happens during Emir Zaovyr's short reign - He ordered the construction of a large wall around the city, to offer protection from future threats. Emir Kato Drakkar *Please contribute. Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC